Seeing more in Seymour
by Kairi5
Summary: I went back and REWROTE THE STORY, thanks to all for the reviews!What if Tidus was never the object of Yuna's affection, what if Seymour beat him to it? Read to find out...
1. That’s a… guado, right?

Seeing more in Seymour

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Final Fantasy Ten. ((Revised Edition)) -- (This is my fan fiction, meaning certain things that happened in the game will not be mentioned or will be twisted in the ways I see fit. Thanks, enjoy!)

Summary: What if Yuna fell in love with Seymour?

The handsome half man-half guado stepped off the ship, and the on looking crowd gasped. A creature, such as that was not seen often in Spira. Marriages between guado and human were looked down upon; the children of these marriages were often shunned away or ignored altogether. This man had blue gravity-defying hair, which hung in two long and separate spikes on either side of his head, accompanied by another long angular spike that hung adjacent to his forehead, the rest of his hair fell to his shoulders. Blue veins on his forehead drew attention to his pale complexion and his lips were as pink as a rose in full bloom. Little did the crowd know of this man's importance to Spira and to each of them. There were murmurs and hushed comments from the crowd.

"That's a… guado, right?" An onlooker said questioningly.

"Who could it be?" A confused woman asked.

"Isn't that… Maester Seymour?" A young child asked quizzically. The child then pointed to an elderly man approaching the dock. Monks fell in line before the man, and formed ranks on either side of him as he became still, readying himself to speak to the crowd. "Look! It's Maester Mika!"

The blue haired man turned to face the boat once more and did the prayer of Yevon, he then knelt and bent his head low. Somehow, this gesture shook the crowd of their confusion, the murmuring died down into silence and they followed his praying example.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you… the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

The people rose and sounds of realization emitted from the crowd. Seymour rose, and bowed reverently to Mika once more. He then turned to the on-looking crowd.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

Once more Seymour bowed to the crowd, he rose and glanced into various faces but his eyes fixated on a certain individual. She was breath taking. He had to force himself to keep his respectable composure. Her chestnut hair fell elegantly about her shoulders, and her skin resembled porcelain. She had a cute button nose, and her lips were ever so supple. What caught his attention, above all, were her mix-matched eyes. One eye was green; the color of an Al-Bhed's eye, the other was an ocean blue. She felt his gaze and blushed. The edges of his lips curled up slightly, revealing the beginning of a smile, and then he turned away, leading the royal party to the blitzball stadium.

The young woman stood amazed. She had never seen such a handsome man in her entire life, he reminded her of her father. 'That look, he gave me the look, but he's a… maester… I'm not good enough for a man of such stature, such importance.' The woman was shook from her thoughts, quite literally. A red-haired man with a giant curled spike shook her gently.

"Yuna… It's time to go, ya?" The man said with a Hawaiian accent. The woman nodded.

"Yes Wakka, I'm sorry… I was just-" Yuna was cut off.

"Yes we know. Come the games will be beginning shortly." A busty woman in a leather dress said. Yuna nodded.

"Okay Lulu." She said as she followed everyone else to the stadium. Yuna barely looked up the entire way there. She could see her guardians around her, and in the distance she could hear Wakka and Tidus' excited chatter about the game and their expectations. Yuna found herself thinking of the good Maester. She thought about his striking appearance, and his toned abdomen. His clothes made him look bulky, but the muscles on his shoulders, chest, and stomach led her to believe otherwise. Yuna toddled along behind her guardians; Lulu had slowed her pace to walk beside Yuna.

Yuna did not notice Lulu, until she felt something on her right hand. She jerked away, only to smile and giggle.

"Sorry Lulu. I didn't see you." Yuna said as she replaced the hand to her side.

"You seem rather… preoccupied." Lulu said as she looked at Yuna with her only visible red eye. Yuna knew that look rather well; Lulu had this way of getting her point across without muttering a word.

"Yes, I can't help but think… Maester Seymour. I could swear he looked straight at me before he left." Yuna said, as a slight blush rushed to her cheeks. Lulu laughed.

"Oh Yuna, you have never given yourself enough credit. You could easily get any mans attention, you have many admirers already." Lulu said as she looked at the young blonde walking ahead of them. Yuna knew exactly what Lulu meant, but refused to acknowledge the fact.

"Lu! Yuna! You two follow Kimahri! He found seats close up, Tidus and me have to go suit up, ya!" Wakka called out and then drug Tidus by the arm to the Aurochs locker room. The three friends sat in their seats, not speaking. Several minutes went by and a sudden hush fell over the crowd. Yuna looked around for the cause of such a hush. Maester Mika stood on a balcony far above them, with his warrior monks surrounding him and Seymour at his side. Maester Mika began to speak, but Yuna was paying him no attention. She kept studying Seymour, trying to memorize his features fully.

After several moments of surveying the half guado she saw his eyes, and once more they seemed to be looking at her. Yuna kept the gaze, smiling warmly. Seymour returned the warm smile, and his gaze seemed to bore into her soul.

'Even from afar, she is unmistakably beautiful. I cannot peel my eyes from her lovely features.' Seymour thought to himself.

'I can't believe this is happening; he picked me out of a crowd of 2,000.' Yuna said as an excited smile swept across her face. Her right hand fell over her heart, and Seymour did the same.

The blitzball tournament seemed to go on forever. The first match was exciting because Wakka and Tidus trampled all over the Al Bhed Psyches. The wait between this match and the finals was almost unbearable. Kimahri seemed to smile during the Ronso game, but he did not cheer, of course. Yuna tried her hardest to focus on the water dome, but her eyes would wander back up to Seymour. Every so often their eyes would meet, and they both nervously looked away.

"Finally, this tournament has been a killer." Lulu said as the preparation for the finals game began. Yuna watched as Wakka, Tidus, and the rest of the Aurochs swam to their positions. The game began and the team shone, they had never made it past the first game. To have come this far was a triumph in itself. The boys played hard, and when it came down to the last minute, the tie was broken and the Aurochs won. Wakka did a backflip in the water, and Tidus did his trademark cha-ching.

"What did we come to do?" Wakka asked his team.

"WIN!" They said in unison.

"What DID we do?"

"WIIIIN!" The Aurochs answered as several hoops and hollers of joy erupted. Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri stood clapping, and the rest of the stadium followed suit. The Luca Goers swam away dejectedly, and the Aurochs received all the glory they ever needed. The three friends made their way to the locker room, but Wakka and Tidus met them halfway. Wakka ran up to Lulu and hugged her tightly; Lulu simply stood there and said nothing.

"Oh Lu! We won! I think Chappu was smiling down on us!" Lulu couldn't help but smile at the mention of Chappu; she reluctantly put her arms around Wakka and returned the hug.

"Congratulations 'Cap'n' you did it." She said and then broke the embrace. Tidus was doing a victory dance, a rather odd one at that. He was jumping around all over the place, and did the worm a few times. Yuna laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, I-" Yuna was cut off when Wakka hugged her tightly, picked her up and spun her around, only to put her gently on the ground again. Yuna smiled and laughed. "Wonderful job, Sir Wakka. Now that you've won the Blitzball cup, what do you plan to do?" Wakka straightened his posture and looked Yuna squarely in the eyes.

"I am devoting myself to serving as your guardian. I'm retiring from Blitzball." He smiled and nudged her with his elbow, giving her a wide grin. She smiled, and suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She slowly turned around and saw no one gazing at her. She saw a bit of movement and looked to the balcony and met Seymour's eyes. Maester Seymour didn't seem phased that he had been caught staring he actually appeared delighted. His icy blue eyes searched her own, and she found herself mesmerized by him. Seymour's eyes were absolutely stunning and she got lost in them.

'Yevon must have spent extra time on you.' She thought, when she noticed that Seymour's attention had shifted. She frowned and looked back to her guardians. The ground beneath them shook violently, and shrieks of terror could be heard from all around. Yuna fell, but Kimahri threw a protective arm around her just in time. She looked into his yellow eyes and then gasped, fiends were pouring into the stadium. Wakka, Tidus, and Lulu took their places, weapons ready to defend their summoner.

Seymour was troubled by the tremors; he rushed into the neighboring room. Seymour rushed to the sprawled out figure of the Maester. In one swift movement, Seymour had hoisted Mika over his massive shoulders and called the warrior monks. He hurried to the balcony where he had watched the tournament, and put Mika down on the ground.

"Guard him with your lives!" Seymour commanded. The monks made a circle around the fallen Mika; little did they know the Maester was awake and well. Seymour stood at the very edge of the balcony, and looked down upon the chaos. "Mother… help me." Seymour did the prayer of Yevon and stretched his arms out, as he looked to the heavens. A tremendously large creature blossomed from the earth. It was bound by several chains, one for each arm and one around its neck. The aeon roared, as if in pain. The sheer volume of the call made the fiends shrink backward. Seymour called out to it. "Anima, cast Pain." The creature looked at him with its one visible eye and then clenched the eye shut. The hands lashed out, but the chains held them back. Anima threw its head back and roared loudly, the air seemed to thicken and Anima's eye flashed red. Fiends dissipated into pyre flies. Anima performed the attack only three times, and the stadium had been cleared of fiends altogether.

Yuna stepped away, and Kimahri's arm fell limply to his side. She gawked at the aeon.

"Maester Seymour's aeon, it's so…powerful." Yuna said in awe. Seymour smiled; he loved to help anytime he could. He found Yuna's eyes once more, and he was absolutely pleased to see that Yuna was safe and unharmed. Another set of eyes watched Yuna and her friends, especially Tidus. A pleased 'Humph,' and the figure walked away.


	2. Thankyou your grace

Seeing more in Seymour

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Final Fantasy Ten. (This is my fan fiction, meaning certain things that happened in the game will not be mentioned or will be twisted in the ways I see fit. Thanks, enjoy!)

Wakka led the group out of the stadium, the aeon still fresh on everyone's mind. They walked up the steps that separate Luca from the Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna had been daydreaming again, when she looked back at her guardians. 'Something is missing… Where's Tidus?'

"Wakka wait, we have to go back. Tidus is gone!" Yuna said as she hurried back down the stairs. She ran until a large body stopped her. "I'm sorry sir..S-sir Auron?" Yuna said as she looked at him in disbelief. Tidus stepped from behind Auron.

"Yuna." Auron said in a stern voice.

"Sir?" Yuna answered.

"I wish to become your guardian, do you accept?" He asked.

"You're serious?" Lulu chimed in.

"You refuse?" Auron asked challengingly.

"No, no! We accept! Right everyone?" Yuna asked, looking at all her guardians. Lulu looked puzzled, and Wakka seemed thrilled.

"O-of course! No problem at all!" Wakka said hastily.

"But… why?" Lulu asked, looking at Auron perplexed. Auron looked away, and then looked directly into Yuna' eyes.

"I promised Braska." Auron said as he adjusted his shades. Auron grabbed Tidus roughly by the forearm and threw him in front of Yuna. "He comes too. A promise to Jecht." Yuna nods.

"Yes." Yuna nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, there's no time to waste." Auron said as he led the group up the remainder of the stairs.

Yuna had never traveled the Mi'ihen road by foot before, and it seemed like such a long road. Fiends were everywhere; Yuna could have sworn the fiends were attacking everyone few minutes. Her guardians would fight with all their strength, and Yuna got some practice in on summoning her aeons. Every time she summoned, she couldn't help but think of Maester Seymour's aeon. It was simply the strongest creature she had ever laid eyes on. Her guardians noticed Yuna's lack of enthusiasm in the battles. She was simply too distracted to fight.

'That aeon, I've never heard of it before. It was just so… strong. I wonder if there are other aeons as rare as that.' Yuna imagined outlandish creatures, in hidden temples all over Spira. 'With training, maybe I'll be able to summon it too.'

The group got to the edge of the road, and saw an array of crusaders, chocobo knights, and some Al Bhed.

"What's up with this..?" Tidus said irritated. Wakka shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well." Tidus said as he walked through.

"Halt!" An officer said. "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot let you through." Tidus looked at him in disbelief and began to walk back.

"You're a summoner and her guardians, right? Sorry for the inconvenience, we are still preparing for the operation down this road." Another officer said apologetically.

"Operation?" Wakka said confused.

"The Al Bhed, Chocobo Knights, and Crusaders are gathering sin spawn together in an attempt to draw sin into a trap." The officer said with a throw of hi balled up fist.

Yuna gasped at the idea. 'This isn't the way to exterminate sin. It won't work, and it's against the teachings.' She shook her head slowly and turned to walk in the other direction. When she looked up again she saw the good Maester, she couldn't believe her eyes. He walked so gracefully, as if he walked on air. She noticed the two guados he had with him; she guessed they were his guardians. She prayed to Yevon before he stopped in front of her.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna." Seymour said, he voice sounding pleased.

"Y-yes." Yuna nodded nervously.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" Seymour asked, his body leaned toward her slightly. Yuna looked back to the officers.

"Well…" She said, not really knowing how to ask.

"I see." Seymour said, acknowledging the unspoken request. He walked towards the commanding officer, who saluted him. His guardians stood behind him defensively.

"Maester Seymour, let me show you to the command center-" Seymour stopped him.

"Hold." He brought his hand up. "I have a request."

"Yes, your grace?" The officer asked concerned.

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center." He said.

"But Maester Seymour… Maester Seymour sir…" The guard said as he began to scratch his chin.

"Do not worry I will take full responsibility." Seymour said, the truth evident in his voice.

"Very well, they may pass." The officer said, knowing he couldn't deny the request of a maester; he stepped to the side to allow them passage. Seymour turned back to Yuna, and smiled.

"It is done." He nodded, smiled, and slowly walked away.

"Thank you, your grace." Yuna said and she bowed in thanks. Lulu patted Yuna on the shoulder.

"Yuna, it's time to go." She said as she led the way. Yuna followed and so did the rest of the group. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks; he had gone out of his way to help her, such a kind gesture.

The group followed a good distance behind the Maester and watched him speak to the troops from afar. An officer stood beside him, calling everyone's attention.

"All hail Master Seymour!" He said, holding his arm up. Everyone, with the exception of the Al Bhed held their right hand across their chest.

"Brave crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." He said loudly. He couldn't help but feel that he should not be here, that Mika should be here in his place. The conversation they had played over in his mind. Seymour had tried to convince Mika to stop this operation. He had a bad feeling about it, what with the machina and all. Mika assured him that everything would flow smoothly, and that success was within reach. Seymour gave up; Maester Mika only saw that this effort was to defeat Sin. He would not be here if not for Maester Mika, Seymour would have looked down upon this without a second thought. Why shouldn't he believe Maester Mika? He has been the leader of all Yevonites for a long time. He saw no reason to doubt anything he said.

"Sir!" He received a unified response from the watching crowd. Wakka gave a humph of disbelief.

"Why is Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're going against the teachings!" Wakka whined. Yuna looked down at her boots.

'I understand why he is supporting them, it is deeper than teachings, it's hope and the will to try and rid Spira of Sin.' Yuna thought, and then spoke without looking up. "Even going against the teachings... they are willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that too." Yuna said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Wakka still could not understand why Maester Seymour was in fact siding with the crusaders. Wakka was complaining, and heard someone walk up behind him. Maester Seymour approached Auron and bowed.

"Sir Auron, it's an honor to meet you." Seymour said respectfully. Auron huffed and walked away. Seymour took no offense by Auron's gesture, and he walked in front of Yuna. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." Seymour said, with his knowledge of the legendary guardian. Yuna quickly bowed, not having expected him to speak directly to her.

"Your grace." Seymour held up his hand and looked down.

"Please, there's no need for formalities." He shook the hand he had held up. Wakka walked between them.

"Excuse me your grace, but isn't this operation going against the teachings?" Wakka asked, as if to remind him of his duties as a Maester of Yevon.

"It's true." Seymour looked at him directly. "I should. However, both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado, the person, not the Maester of Yevon… as a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor." Seymour said, his true feelings staying locked inside. He had prepared that speech for a case such as this. He could not betray Maester Mika…

"But, machina is bad though, right?" Wakka asked as he looked at the array of machina, in their various shapes, sizes, and colors. Seymour couldn't think of anything to back the question up.

"Pretend you didn't see them." As soon as it came out of his mouth he regretted saying it. Yuna and her guardians all gasped at the unexpected remark. Wakka walked up to him, raising a hand in confusion.

"Beg your pardon, but that isn't something a maester should say." Yet another question for which he had no answer. Seymour shrugged.

"Then pretend I didn't say it." Seymour said and then walked off to join his guardians. His last two comments, to Yuna, seemed unnatural. She shook her head disappointedly. All her guardians seemed taken aback, with the exception of Auron and Tidus of course.

"No time to dwell, let's go." Auron said as he walked away, not waiting on anyone. Tidus followed right behind him, mumbling something about not liking Seymour. Yuna jogged to catch up with them, and everyone else followed shortly. The group started their short journey to Djose temple, when a young man came running toward Yuna. He saluted Yuna, and then clutched his knees, as if he had ran a long way.

"Lady Summoner Yuna?" He asked, gasping between the words.

"Yes?" Yuna asked him curiously.

"The command center," He looked in the direction he had came, "Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am." Yuna looked to Auron for guidance, and he nodded in reply. Then the young officer gave her vague directions, and asked them to take a detour due to preparations for the operation.

"Thank you very much." She did the prayer of Yevon and the young officer ran back the way he had come. Auron touched Yuna's shoulder briefly and nodded in the direction of the detour, and then headed that way.


	3. If only you knew

Seeing more in Seymour

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Final Fantasy Ten. (This is my fan fiction, meaning certain things that happened in the game will not be mentioned or will be twisted in the ways I see fit. Thanks, enjoy!)

Yuna and her guardians were nearing the command center. Yuna could feel the tension. The soldiers looked confident, for that she was glad. At least these men were putting everything they had into something they believed in, this reminded Yuna of herself. She put her all into what she believed in, and she believed in bringing The Calm once more. Yuna saw a tent and walked in gingerly, her guardians surrounding her. A chubby bald man with a cap rushed to Auron, and hugged him.

"I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you Auron, ten years is it?" The bald man asked, obviously having a hard time remembering the exact time. Gatta called to the man.

"All troops are ready to move at your command, sir!" He said as he saluted.

"Good, dismissed." The man said, waving him off. Gatta then rushed back to his post. "Tell me Auron, where have you been these past ten years?" Auron looked at the man, the scar on his right eye fully visible.

"We don't have time for this now, do we Kinoc?" Auron asked, irritation evident in his voice. Kinoc walked close to Auron and lowered his voice.

"This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just… let them dream a little longer." Kinoc said without a trace of guilt in his voice. Seymour had been walking over to Kinoc and his guado ears had heard the comment.

'Yevon help us. Yevon, please let a miracle occur here.' Seymour thought, now he knew that he shouldn't be supporting this. 'Why didn't I trust my instincts? Now these men are going to die, and their deaths will be without purpose.' Seymour had to control the sudden urge to cast 'Death' on Maester Kinoc. Seymour stopped, took a deep calming breath, and then called out to Kinoc in a voice near to pleading.

"Maester Kinoc..?" Kinoc held up his hand.

"Oh yes, proceed." Seymour let his head drop, everything was prepared and these men were ready to fight, even if it meant their lives. He realized that there was nothing he could do to stop it the effort was too far-gone. Kinoc patted Seymour on the back hard, and forced him to walk to the pedestal. Auron couldn't believe that Wen Kinoc was a maester, he was over the warrior monks and the crusaders, he had no business being a Maester.

Yuna saw the look of confusion on Auron's face, this only worsened her bad feeling. She looked to Seymour, and saw his face contorted. She wondered if he was okay.

"I kind of… think we don't belong here." Yuna said aloud. Tidus over heard her and was about to speak when an officer of high rank began to speak.

"Prepare yourselves, we are readying the electrocution device, be ready to defend yourself. This area is now unsafe." He said and walked to stand behind Lord Kinoc. Yuna looked around nervously.

"Will Sin come?" She asked worriedly.

"Sin always returns for its spawn." The officer stated.

"You won't have to, it'll come.." Auron said in his all knowing voice. Yuna looked into his eyes, which she couldn't see clearly through his dark sunshades. She knew he was more intelligible about Sin than anyone else here. Yuna knew he had somehow survived a direct fight with Sin before, she only prayed he could do it again.

The cage was electrocuted and the sinspawn were screaming out loudly. Sparks flew everywhere, and lightning bolts ran along the cage. In an instant the sinspawn had escaped and had mutated into one giant fiend. All the soldiers stood below, oblivious to the mishap. Tidus, Kimahri, and Auron stood in front of the beast, and in no time they finished it. It fell to the ground with a loud thump, and Sin could be seen in the horizon, swimming toward them. The soldiers below readied themselves to attack as Sin scales peeled off, and formed little swimming monsters. The fleet took on the little monsters, Sin put up a shield of sorts to defend itself from the blasts of the Al Bhed machina. Sin shrieked, a sound grotesque enough to make cringe. The ground trembled on the cliff's edge, and Yuna fell to the inner walls.

Upon rustling, Yuna saw that the sinspawn was back, towering over Seymour. He was fighting it alone. Auron ran beside him and unsheathed his sword, silently allying with him. Yuna thought for a moment, and couldn't pass up the chance to fight beside him. She ran to him, staff at the ready.

"Stand back, Lady Yuna." He said in a caring voice. Yuna nodded and took healing as her primary job. Seymour struck first and Yuna was astounded by his power. The sheer smack of his staff induced a phenomenal amount of damage. Yuna cast a lightning-nullifying spell. The creature cast lightning on Seymour, but did no damage. Seymour cast Thundara on the creature, and it fell over. Yuna prayed to Yevon that it wouldn't rise up again.

"The others!" Yuna yelled in realization, rushing to the cliff's edge. A giant machina gun fired at Sin, and Sin sent a defensive shockwave, causing the Machina gun to tumble to the shore. Yuna cried out as the machina exploded on impact. Seymour walked up behind her; he began to put his hand on her shoulder but thought better of it. He grimaced at the situation, if only he hadn't agreed to this, Yuna wouldn't have to see such horror so soon in her journey. Yuna looked from place to place, confused and upset. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll summon!" She yelled. Seymour looked into her eyes.

"You won't… hurt it." He said as Yuna looked at him pleadingly. "Your powers are still… too weak." He said, with a look of regret on his face. He felt he was insulting her, but he simply wanted her to realize that if she did attempt to kill Sin there…she would not live to see tomorrow.

"But I must do _something_!" She nearly yelled at him. Seymour shook his head slowly.

'If only you knew what lie in store for you Yuna. If you knew of the terror ahead, you would save your energy for the final battle.' Seymour sighed and his thoughts shifted. 'I… am growing to love you, and I would die of misery if you passed away.' Yuna twirled her wand in a circle and began to call Ifrit.

"You can't…" Seymour called out to her. Somehow his words permeated the shell of desperation that clouded her judgment, and she dropped her wand.

The three survivors from the cliff carefully made their way down to the beach where the dead bodies littered the sand. Yuna tried her hardest not to cry, but could not help herself, she personally knew many of the fallen. Yuna knew the least she could do was to give these souls a proper sending. Seymour stood back and watched her, even in the midst of death Yuna kept her grace. She danced the sending unlike anyone else. Seymour had witnessed many of these dances before, but never had one been so captivating and beautiful. Yuna moved about so gracefully, as if the air around her were giving her special permission to bend it. Seymour never ceased to be amazed at the beauty of the pyre flies. Death was simply a part of life; he had come to realize that beauty could be found in even the darkest of places. The iridescence of the pyreflies was breath taking against the setting sun, and he watched them rise until he could not make them out anymore.

Yuna was absolutely exhausted after the dance. The day had been full of unexpected and unpleasant surprises. She watched as Auron walked up to Kinoc, she saw Seymour staring into the sky.

"A swift retreat, satisfied?" Auron asked accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Kinoc asked confusedly.

"Those who turned from Yevon died, but the faithful live on." Auron said. Seymour was suddenly struck by realization; he knew the purpose of this 'Operation Mi'ihen.' It was simply to set an example, and show the people of Spira what happens to those who go against the teachings. Seymour shook his head in disbelief, angered with himself that he had not figured this fact out sooner.

"The past ten years have changed you, I see." Kinoc remarked and then walked in the opposite direction. Yuna prayed the prayer of Yevon, not having eavesdropped on the conversation just held. Seymour walked up to her, startling her.

"You do not look so well…" He said, in a caring voice, he desperately wanted to touch her face and tell her that everything would be okay. But, somehow he couldn't find the courage to do so. "But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence." He remembered when his father had told him something quite similar to what he told Yuna. She gasped in a sudden realization. "But you… are a summoner." He said as he faced the setting sun. "You," he said, looking into Yuna's mix-matched eyes," are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated you must not relent. Do you… understand?" He asked, his voice gentle and calming.

"Yes, I understand." She said, and nodded, her eyes looking to the sand. Seymour looked adoringly at her.

"Are you afraid?" He asked as if he already knew the answer. Yuna said nothing, and made no sign of answering him. "Yuna… take me as your pillar of strength." Yuna gasped and placed a hand over her heart. "As Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon." Seymour said with a soft smile playing on his lips. Yuna couldn't help but grin and cocked her head to the side. Seymour prayed to Yevon and bowed. He held the bow longer than normal, and then looked deeply into her eyes.

"Until next we meet, farewell." Seymour reluctantly looked away and headed in the direction of the Djose temple.


	4. Why didn't I trust my instincts?

Seeing more in Seymour

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Final Fantasy Ten. (This is my fan fiction, meaning certain things that happened in the game will not be mentioned or will be twisted in the ways I see fit. Thanks, enjoy!)

Yuna and her guardians made their way to the Temple of Yevon in Djose. After the traumatic happenings of operation Mi'ihen, Yuna remained cheerful. She could give Seymour most of the credit for lifting her spirits. Tidus, as usual, was in a hurry to get the pilgrimage going strong again and he whined about the stall in the trip.

"First we will have to pray at the temple in Djose!" Yuna said as if it were a song, unable to hide the enthusiasm in her voice; she skipped ahead of everyone. The group followed, Kimahri trotted to be at Yuna's side, while everyone else simply walked. The fiends on the road were not as numerous as the roads they had traveled already; Tidus suggested it had something to do with Sin's toxin. Lulu laughed at the remark, but was kind and said nothing in rebuttal.

Yuna and Kimahri stood in front of the temple. Tidus cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What's up with this? It's a rock with a door in it." Tidus said as he raised his right eyebrow in suspicion.

Wakka slapped him on the back, and Lulu leaned close to him. Just as Lulu was about to speak… The rock burst open and bolts of electricity held the pieces together; the electrified magic show moved around the beautiful temple beneath it, like a carousel. Tidus jumped back in surprise.

"The Temple only does this when a summoner is inside addressing the fayth." Lulu said, trying to keep herself from laughing at Tidus' reaction. Yuna and Wakka prayed to Yevon.

"There must be another summoner currently inside." Yuna did the prayer of Yevon, and proceeded to go inside. She knelt in front of the statue of her father.

"So Braska, you're a hero of Yevon now." Auron said in a voice of admiration. Yuna prayed to Yevon, and closed her eyes.

'Father, please protect the souls of the crusaders who gave their lives today.' Yuna said as she closed her eyes and prayed once more. Yuna jumped as the door to the chamber of the fayth slammed close. She continued to pray, and a voice called out to her.

"You're summoner Braska's daughter, right?" The man asked. Yuna nodded. "With talent like that in your genes, you are sure to beat Sin one day." He smiled, and then grimaced as if he remembered an errand he forgot to run. "Excuse me, I am Isarru." He said as he prayed the prayer of Yevon.

"I am Yuna." She said as she prayed in return. Isarru smiled.

"Your father is the reason I became a summoner. I hope to become a high summoner one day." Isarru said. "Well, I will take my leave. Good luck to us both, Lady Yuna." Isarru said as he walked away. Yuna completed the Cloister of Trials and obtained her newest aeon companion, Ixion. By that time it was near to nightfall, and everyone decided it best to rest for the night. Everyone said their goodnights and headed off to bed. Yuna knew there was more work to do before she could rest. She kept thinking of all the dead, and even more so of the wounded.

Yuna quietly exited the rest area and entered the temple once more. Crusaders lined the walls; some with severed limbs, others with broken bones, and even some she knew she could not save. She had to fight the urge to cry. Yuna knew long ago what being a summoner meant, she was to do all she could to ease the suffering of Spira's people. She closed her eyes for a moment; she realized that she would be unable to stop until all these people were taken care of. Yuna was the only summoner around, and she couldn't help just a few select people. She knelt to the first man, asking him what she could do to help. He just smiled.

"I'm here with my buddy." He pointed to a body lying in his lap. "He, unfortunately, didn't make it. I was wondering if you could send him..?" He asked, his voice beginning to shake. Yuna couldn't find it in herself to speak; the thought of holding her best friend lifeless in her arms was enough to make her cry. She blinked back the tears and nodded. She stood and spoke in a loud voice.

"Anyone who has a friend or comrade that needs to be sent, please place them in the center of the room." She said as more than a dozen people stood, each holding a body in their arms. Yuna's sadness turned to shock. The disaster in Kilika hadn't taken this many lives. Yuna knew death, and was no longer afraid of it; the sheer silence of the gesture was what disturbed her the most. The crusaders all stood in a circle, set each body down, but held it up. Then the next would place a body down, letting the bodies lean against one another. The large circle of bodies seemed only to be in slumber; their chins against their chests, and their eyes closed. For a moment, the sadness subsided, and only respect filled the room. Many were injured, but those still alive had an immense respect for those who didn't see the sun set that day.

Yuna waited several minutes and began her sending. She hummed the hymn of the fayth as she danced. Flipping her staff like a baton, and her dance as swift and graceful as the breeze rustling flower petals. Yuna began to twirl, and souls slowly slipped from the bodies. Many crusaders hummed along with her, as men and women united for this special event. Yuna knew they couldn't all be friends or even acquaintances but they united, as a people of Yevon; comforting arms around the necks of the crying, others being strong symbols of hope. Yuna did the final twirl of her dance, and held her staff in front of her, unmoving.

"Yevon, bless these souls and the souls of those whom they left on earth." After she spoke many sighs and choking sounds emitted fro the crusaders. She had helped ease their pain, without even knowing. She opened her eyes and stepped to the next man, whom was lying on the ground; his leg had a compound fracture. She didn't bother to ask the question she had in mind. Yuna simply cast Cura and watched as the white light spread over the fracture, and watched as the bone reset itself. She then asked if he felt well enough to stand, and offered the man a hand to rise up. He took it and walked about, praying thanks be to Yevon, and thanks be to Yevon for summoners like Lady Yuna. Yuna then went on to the next person. As she cast cure and cura over and over again, she wondered if Seymour was doing the same now. Maybe once he was out of her sight he had begun a night of work like she had. Somewhere deep in her heart Yuna knew he was.

Seymour silently left the tent his guardians had set up for him, and walked back to the beach. The scent of the dead and the farplane were almost suffocating. He brought his sleeve up to his nose and breathed deeply the smell of laundry detergent, and then dropped his hand back to his side. As a maester and a guado, Seymour thought those smells should no longer bother him. Then he thought, those smells hadn't bothered him until his father had passed away. He shook the thought from his mind. His father's untimely death was still fresh on his mind, having only happened two and a half weeks ago. His father would be proud of him. Being inducted as a maester, and having found love. Seymour shifted his attention to the area surrounding him. He could smell the farplane scent stronger than before, and he saw a man approach him.

"Maester Seymour!" He called out, he sounded as if he had a cold. "You must send me now, before I turn into a fiend!" He asked frantically.

"Only an honorable man can face death such as you have." Seymour said as he laid his massive hands on the man's head. He muttered a spell and the man fell to the ground. Seymour knelt down, and put his hand over the man's eyes, gently closing them. The man's body began to disappear and the iridescence of his soul flew to the heavens above. It made him wonder if the moonflow would shine brighter tonight. He had picked a dozen moon lilies for Lady Yuna, but in his excitement had forgotten to give them to her. Seymour could imagine the pyre flies dancing around the moon lilies and illuminating Yuna's already angelic face. He could imagine her hugging him in thanks, and then leaning slowly in to kiss him. A splash disrupted his thoughts and he rushed over to it. A sin scale laid flipping in the tide, Seymour stepped on it, and crushed it beneath his boot.

'Someday Sin… someone will defeat you… and you won't have an opportunity to return and devastate this world ever again.' Seymour spun the toe of his boot left and right, and then stepped back. He shook his head, and sat down. 'Why didn't I trust my instincts? I could have prevented such a massacre; all the senseless deaths. I will not take this matter lightly with Mika…' Seymour thought broodingly. The tide wet the bottom of his robe, but he didn't care. Seymour couldn't stay anywhere near this desolate place any longer. He hurried to wake his guardians and made his way to the manor in Guadosalam before daylight.

Yuna woke with a jump, and a priestess next to her.

"Lady Yuna, it is past dawn, and your guardians are worried about you. Are you feeling well?" Yuna rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at the priestess. She nodded, but the crusaders words echoed in her mind.

"I'm fine, just had a late night." She said as she thought of what was said. Her mind rushed back.

Flashback

"I hear Lord Seymour is quite taken with you." The statement made her stop in her tracks. Yuna raised her eyebrows at the crusader.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Yuna said, as she dabbed a wet cloth on the large cut at the man's temple. He leaned closer to her in a whisper.

"Some of the lady crusaders saw the two of you talking, and they said the look on his face was proof enough." Yuna blushed.

End of flashback

Yuna went outside to meet her guardians. She led the way to the moonflow, eager to call her new aeon in battle. They did battle with every fiend that stepped in their way, defeated it and then reveled in the spoils of victory. Every so often a citizen of Spira would pass and do the prayer of Yevon to Yuna, and then go on as if nothing had occurred. Yuna loved to speak with the common folk and did so whenever she could. She was a small town girl after all.

Auron laughed when they hit the southern junction of the moonflow. The moonlilies were beautiful, as were the pyre flies dancing around them. Tidus' jaw dropped.

"It's stunning." He said in awe.

"At night the pyre flies swim around the river, and it looks like a river of stars." Lulu said. Tidus rose his arm with a quick jolt!

"I have an idea!" He said excitedly.

"No, we aren't staying until night fall to see it…" Auron said authoritatively. Tidus' head fell low and Auron continued forward. Yuna smiled happily as the shoopufs came into sight.

"Whoa… what the… whoa!" Tidus said as he hurried to the shoopuf.

"I haven't ridden one in such a long time, ten years ago to be precise." Yuna said smiling. Kimahri humphed and Yuna burst into giggles.

"Kimahri bring Yuna to Besaid, Yuna fell into the water. Shoopuf picked Yuna up with long nose. Yuna jump in three more times just for fun." Kimahri said, looking at Yuna.

"I'm sorry Kimahri." Yuna said and bowed.

"It all right, Yuna was happy. It make Kimahri happy." He said as he folded his arms defensively against his chest.

"All right everyone, let's go." Auron said as he boarded the shoopuf. The ride was passing slowly, but peacefully, when the shoopuf reared onto its hind legs. Everyone stood to steady themselves, when a small Al Bhed grabbed Yuna and drug her into the water. Tidus and Wakka jumped in after her. Yuna was safely kept inside an air bubble atop an Al Bhed machina. Wakka and Tidus defeated it quickly and brought Yuna back to the shoopuf. One by one the shoopuf picked them up with its long nose and placed them in the seating barge above it.

"Ish everybobody shafe?" The director asked. Yuna stood up and called out loudly to him.

"Yes, we're all fine!"

"Yuna! Sit!" Auron said, Yuna meeped apologetically and sat down. "Let's hope the rest of our ride goes uninterrupted." Auron said, the aggravation dripping from his words.


End file.
